A networked HDMI multimedia streaming device can be connected to a digital television (DTV), AV receiver, or set-top box (STB) to permit multi-media content to be streamed over WiFi and fed to the receiver through a High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) port on the receiver. As an extension to HDMI, MHL supports both HDMI and micro-USB connectors, and permits power to be provided from the receiver to the mobile device that is connected to the receiver via a MHL link. As recognized by the present inventors, power drawn from the receiver to the mobile device does so by way of a battery in the mobile service.
The streaming device is usually configured as a dongle and includes an HDMI transmitter, a WiFi client, a multimedia (audio/video) decoding SoC with graphics capability and a USB connector. Traditionally, the streaming device is plugged directly to the DTV/AV receiver/set-top box (STB) through the HDMI connector. Multimedia content is streamed over WiFi to the device, decoded and output to the receiver through HDMI. The streaming device also accommodates connection to a USB host/charging port through a USB cable when available. However, any such streaming device must therefore be physically connected twice by being plugged into an HDMI connector and being powered via a USB cable. If another USB connector is not available as a power source for the streaming device, the USB connector receives power via a USB cable connected to a wall plug.